


Summertime

by JuuhachiGo



Category: The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier & Clay - Michael Chabon
Genre: Fluff fluff e ancora fluff, M/M, San Valentino sarà la mia rovina, aka un parto, omg questo libro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhachiGo/pseuds/JuuhachiGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sammy aveva sempre nutrito un profondo rispetto per chi era in grado di sbucciare un'arancia in un colpo solo, lasciando che la buccia si arrotolasse su se stessa come una grossa molla soddisfatta, nata per cadere a terra come pelle dismessa.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyasspikachu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyasspikachu/gifts).



Sammy aveva sempre nutrito un profondo rispetto per chi era in grado di sbucciare un'arancia in un colpo solo, lasciando che la buccia si arrotolasse su se stessa come una grossa molla soddisfatta, nata per cadere a terra come pelle dismessa.  
Bacon l'aveva pelata troppo a fondo, però – dalla carne asprigna colava, fra le dita, un rivoletto di sangue pigro e appiccicaticcio. Sammy si girò su un fianco sotto il lenzuolo, con la pesantezza felina (e ormai familiare) di chi era venuto una volta e non era abbastanza stanco per venire ancora.  
Con un pollice, gli cancellò le gocce di succo dalle pieghe della mano, e si mise ad osservarlo con una guancia sul cuscino.  
«Eh?» fece Bacon, solleticato dal suo sguardo fisso.  
«Niente,» rispose Sammy, scuotendo la testa nella federa a fiori, per nascondere il sorriso che gli era salito in automatico alle labbra.  
Era incredibile che fosse 'niente' davvero: aveva avuto la testa piena di uomini, per anni, senza che uno di quei pensieri portasse dentro di sé anche solo l'odore delle lenzuola in cui era avvoltolato, e in cui avevano fatto l'amore per—per aveva perso pure il conto. Non era mai riuscito a concepire anche solo l'idea di cosa un uomo potesse fare con un altro uomo: tutto quel desiderio di compagnia maschile, un po' dolce e un po' rancido, aveva sempre massaggiato tutti i suoi pensieri col solletico fastidioso e lieve di uno starnuto represso sul nascere. Adesso, però, nella sua testa c'era un silenzio pigro e levigato, profumato d'arance e di sudore e acqua di colonia e un odore che chissà, era la brillantina di Bacon sulle coperte, forse.  
Seduto fra i cuscini, le spalle che si stagliavano nella luce della finestra, Bacon era di una compattezza quasi ridicola. Gli spicchi d'arancia erano grossi e luccicanti come ferite vive, e lui li separava fra loro con lunghe dita da prestigiatore, spargendo succo un po' dappertutto. C'era in lui una disinvoltura che passava quasi per grazia: per qualche strana ragione, il pensiero gli faceva arricciare tutti gli organi interni in una calda fitta di piacere, come se nella sola presenza di Bacon in quel letto si concentrasse una simmetria sconosciuta ai più, di cui Sammy era uno spettatore privilegiato. Da scrittore di robaccia pulp, Sammy quasi si sorprese di pensare fra sé e sé che l'amore avesse un suo peso e una sua consistenza specifici, dove non arrivavano né la logica, né la parola, la più grigia delle zone grigie dell'animo umano. Anche se una parte di lui (che francamente gli sussurrava con la voce di George Deasey) gli suggeriva che magari queste speculazioni andavano lasciate a romanzieri più capaci.  
«Hai l'aria di uno che ha corso per dieci chilometri,» considerò Bacon, col suo tono da eterno ragazzone, gli occhi che gli brillavano di trionfo mentre allungava verso di lui il benedetto pezzo di frutta.  
«E tu hai l'aria di uno che mi ha scopato come se stesse correndo una maratona da dieci chilometri,» rise Sammy, strisciando sul materasso per avvicinarsi «e che adesso ha intenzione di toccarmi con quelle mani appiccicose.»  
«E chi ha parlato di toccare!» fece lui, tendendo ancora un pochino la sua porzione designata d'arancia, e aggiungendoci un cenno d'incoraggiamento.  
«Bake,» Sammy alzò gli occhi al cielo «io non faccio queste cose.»  
«Quali cose?» lo incalzò Bacon, estremamente ignaro, e estremamente ferito.  
Sammy sbuffò, mezzo riluttante, e aprì piano piano le labbra.  
Bacon non riuscì proprio a trattenere un mezzo sorriso giulivo da mattina di Natale, quando Sammy accolse appena appena l'arancia oltre la barriera dei denti, staccandone un pezzo e succhiando.  
Si sentì arrossire – il gesto era di un'intimità che Sammy aveva difficoltà a spiegare a se stesso. A prescindere dal considerevole numero di possibili battutacce al riguardo, sospettava che il tutto avesse a che fare con il fatto di includere Bacon nella sfera privata del mangiare stesso: portarsi il cibo alla bocca e sentirlo disfarsi all'interno di sé nello spazio breve ed elastico dell'esofago, il sapore che sfumava sulle papille gustative, diverso eppure così uguale per ogni essere umano... Lentamente, la sua bocca risalì l'arancia per un secondo, piccolo morso, gli occhi di Bacon che si facevano seri e intenti. Un brivido gli si allargò lungo la colonna vertebrale.  
Ancora più di quello, forse, il frutto raccolto fra il pollice e l'indice di Bacon, che ormai cominciava sulla punta delle sue dita per finirgli sulla punta della lingua, gli parlava della docilità dell'amore come nient'altro avrebbe mai potuto fare.  
Chissà quanti erano in grado di realizzare in quale stato di nudità l'amore fosse in grado di lasciare le persone. Certe volte gli sembrava che la famigerata paura che aveva sempre provato per Tracy Bacon avesse cambiato semplicemente forma – almeno, adesso la chiamava col proprio nome, e al suo cospetto Sammy si sentiva una creatura tenera e pallida, appena uscita fuori da un guscio, come se quell'uomo lo avesse spogliato di uno strato di pelle ulteriore. Eppure, contro ogni logica predatoria, proprio quella nudità gli destava l'impulso irresistibile di adagiarsi, protetto e compreso, nel palmo della sua mano.  
L'estremità opposta dello spicchio d'arancia si era deformato inevitabilmente sotto il suo calore, un po' come tutto il resto della sua vita. Sammy la inghiottì, lasciandogli un bacio sul polpastrello. Bacon si sorprese quando gli prese in bocca tutto il pollice, un po' oltre la scanalatura dell'unghia, avvolgendolo con la lingua in un gesto delicato. Prima che Bacon potesse gemere, Sammy gli aveva già morso l'indice e il medio e tutto il resto, e Bacon si era già chinato su di lui tutto perso, la mano nella sua mentre lo baciava a morsi con tutta la bocca aperta, schiacciato sotto il peso quadrato e massiccio e biondo del suo corpo, accarezzandolo come se non avesse carne abbastanza per abbracciarlo per intero, come se quello che stava succedendo fosse più un miracolo che sesso (e povero chi era in grado di scindere le due cose).  
Per un lunghissimo momento, si crogiolò in quella strana sensazione di beatitudine in cui gli sembrava che Bacon gli avesse allungato l'anima come gomma da masticare, una felicità rarefatta che si irradiava prepotente dalla punta dei piedi.  
Si lasciò baciare ancora.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** 2 marzo 2015, ore 12:11. Questa non è una fanfic, signore e signori, questa è una dichiarazione d'amore che giunge in ritardo, su richiesta, e sotto delizioso mobbing, perché Abacuc è il miglior club del libro sulla faccia della terra, perché leggere “The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier  & Clay” con lei è stata un'esperienza di una bellezza straniante per cui non riuscirò mai a ringraziarla a sufficienza. Fluff voleva, e fluff ha avuto, testimone unica di come l'amore, al posto di aggiungere parole a questa cazzo di capacità di sintesi, me ne tolga un quantitativo impressionante <333, nonché di come, oramai, abbiamo il cervello in comune a livelli d'inquietudine massiccia! XDDD
> 
> [Juuhachi Go](http://dusk.our-cross.net).


End file.
